emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1532 (19th February 1991)
Plot Henry and Dolly see April being dropped off by a man outside The Woolpack. She tells them she thumbed a lift from a stranger while waiting at the bus stop. Dan and Gary push Mark to ask Paula out as he gazes at her standing at the bus stop. He's curious to know who sent her the other Valentine's card but builds up the courage to go over to her. Before he gets chance, a boy pulls up in a car and she gets in with him. Henry is angered when Alan orders him around in the bar. He instructs Henry to change the barrel of bitter while he goes to pick Elsa, Nick and the baby up from the hospital. Dolly is awkward as she calls round to 3 Demdyke Row to drop off her present for the baby and Elizabeth gets her to stay and see the baby for herself. Frank is apprehensive about setting off on a business trip to Europe with Kim feeling down over Dolly's abortion. He's annoyed at Dolly being insensitive enough to confide in Kim. Zoe and Henry witness April having a heated conversation in The Woolpack with the supposedly strange man she got a lift from this morning. Alan, Nick and Elsa return home with the new baby. Alan has bought a bankbook in the baby's name with a £100 in it. Nick and Elsa ask Alan and Dolly to be the baby's godparents. Alan is delighted. Jack and Sarah notice two men clearing the bridle path. Zoe listens in on April's conversation with her friend - Ray. She overhears that she's planning on tricking Archie out of his £500 to pay Ray's court fine. Zoe decides to phone Archie and warn him. Jack phones the council and discovers they've sent men to clear the path and will be charged with it. He's furious with Joe. Sarah walks in on Alan and Henry arguing over the barrel of bitter. She instructs them both to go and serve the customers or they won't have any trade to argue over. Elizabeth tries to encourage Elsa and Nick to think of preparing to wed again. Elsa reveals that she and Nick have chosen Alice Rose for the name of the baby. Archie tearfully confronts April over her plans for his money. She admits that she doesn't want to be on her own and needs Ray in her life. He gives her all the money he can draw and makes it clear he doesn't want to see her again. Frank confronts Dolly over her insensitively confiding in Kim about the abortion as he leaves for his business trip. Dolly is angry, telling Frank that she needed to confide in somebody. Archie takes his bad mood out on Zoe, telling her that she's worse than his mother sometimes. Mark discovers that the boy who Paula got a lift from this morning was her brother, Phil, and that her mother was responsible for sending her the other Valentine's card. Nick questions whether Elsa still wants to get married. She tells him she does but currently the baby is likely to take up the majority of their time. Dolly angrily informs Kim of Frank's lecture. Kim apologises for going to Charlie but confides in Dolly how she felt about the abortion, when all she wants is a baby of her own. The pair both realise they've suffered through the ordeal. Mark bites the bullet and asks Paula out. He's delighted when she says yes. Cast Regular cast *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Archie - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *April Brooks - Anna Keaveney *Paula Barker - Judy Brooke *Gary - Gary Halliday *Dan - Julian Walsh Locations *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar, corridors, old tap room and backroom *Main Street *Unknown roads *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Home Farm - Stables, grounds and kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Fields and cottage *Hotten Comprehensive Notes *Peter Amory is credited as Christopher Tate but does not appear in this episode. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: (about Alan Turner) "Telling me how to pull pints, it's insulting! I've pulled more pints than he's had hot dinners... and that's quite a few pints." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD